


дымка

by Allie_Co



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, just some thoughts, зарисовка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_Co/pseuds/Allie_Co
Summary: крошечная зарисовка в двенадцать ночи





	дымка

Первое воспоминание о Конохе у Ируки было связано с высокими деревьями и кладбищем. Оно поражало своими размерами, иногда ему казалось, что кремовых плит здесь больше, чем живых шиноби. Ещё больше удивляла традиция посещать павших товарищей. В стране Воды память о погибших хранили их близкие, зажигая благовония у алтаря с фотографиями. На кладбища никто не ходил, покойников сторожили палки со знаком Кири, вырезанным членом семьи.

Вскоре Ирука привык к всеобщей скорби: третья война была в разгаре, а дети впитывают в себя всё как губки.

После смерти родителей он едва ли не ночевал у надгробий. Они сбежали сюда ради его безопасности. Предали родину, чтобы уберечь маленького сына. Уберегли, вяло усмехнулся Ирука, глядя на их имена, высеченные в белом камне. Он давно перестал ненавидеть Коноху за своё одиночество, всё-таки в Кровавом Кири было опаснее. Его семье вообще повезло, что она оказалась достаточно полезной для Листа, чтобы он согласился их принять. Да, его родители были первоклассными шиноби: отец виртуозно владел водными техниками, а мать была большой специалисткой в ловушках и печатях. Но самое ценное было только в его крови - эхолокация, сокровище Умино и их последний подарок единственному наследнику.

Пряный запах благовоний наполнил разум, карие глаза остекленели. Особое дзюцу дяди позволяло раз в год повидаться с человеком с того света. Ирука был благодарен эхолокации за жизнь и протектор, но этой техникой он дорожил сильнее. Каждый день рождения он запирался дома, разжигал палочки, которые готовил месяцами. Дурман дымка и пара печатей складывались в лица старших Умино. Они всегда сидели за круглым столом в беседке у дома. Ирука садился на свободное место, и они любовались цветением сливы, потягивая ягодный чай из глиняных чайничков. Родные тепло смотрели на него, слушая его рассказы. Любовь, которую они ему дарили, переполняла его. Он хранил её в сердце целый год, отдавая часть этой нежности травам на лугу, чтобы в конце следующего мая встретиться вновь.

**Author's Note:**

> крошечная зарисовка в двенадцать ночи


End file.
